This invention relates to a sentinel which can be attached to a door, drawer, chest cover or the like which signals when the door or other closure is being opened. It relates more particularly to a sentinel of this type, which signals by emitting one of a plurality of pre-recorded audible messages or tunes.
There are numerous existing types of equipment which signal the opening or closing of a door. These range from bells suspended from the door by a spring which jingle when the door is moved to sophisticated electronic alarm systems triggered by switches responsive to door movement. Most of those devices are intended for use in stores, plants and the like to announce the arrival of a visitor, customer, or intruder.
Generally, however, they are not particularly suitable for use in the home. Some are too large and unsightly, others are much too expensive. None of them are designed, for example, to apprise a mother when a sleeping child has awakened and is leaving its room, or to signal when a child has gained access to a drawer, cabinet or other container which he is not supposed to open. Moreover, none of them have any particular merchandising appeal to the average person.